


Gilded Switchblade

by primaryglitch



Series: Garments of Rebellion [2]
Category: Persona 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primaryglitch/pseuds/primaryglitch
Summary: Haru is troubled as she compares herself to the other thieves. She only finds solace when she acknowledges the truths within her soul to create a path forward.





	Gilded Switchblade

When she awoke to her Persona, her name escaped Haru. Her other self was faceless, barely there. She became aware of something that resided deep within her, but it did not surface. She assumed that must be simply how a Persona felt. She only knew for sure it was not so when watched the thieves. They were so sure of themselves, of their Personas. Even in the face of endless danger, they called upon their other selves with ease. And more so, their Personas had names and forms that reflected their muse. When they called out to them, there was no hesitation, no fear- they gave their lives to their other selves who fully returned the favor.

It made her feel dread- if a Persona was a reflection of one’s self, their core, and hers was formless, without name or cause, what did that make her? Did she have no sense of self, only an empty porcelain doll? Was that all she was? All she could hope to be? The only solid clue she had was the outfit granted to her by her Persona, yet it provided no comfort. It was a costume, build for the stage. So she acted with theatrics, far more dramatic and bold than she felt- but still was an ill-fitting glove. 

She was named a beauty thief, it should have been her pride, her badge of honor and proof of her bravery that she stood up to fight. But it was nothing of the sorts. That phrase, it left a foul taste in her mouth. It made her feel even more like she was the star of a performance- a beautiful showpiece as she had always been, a novelty.

A facade.

Compared to the phantoms, she really was just playing pretend. Dressing up childishly and living in her dreamscape, where she was the heroine of the tale, the one who fought for justice and the sake of others. Yet all she had done was listen and obey. In reality, she had put up not fight. There was no justice in her life, she was a false heroine.

When Sugimaru lunged at her, all her doubts and regrets came rushing to her. At that moment she decided that she would take no more. She would no longer be an obedient princess that lived only to please. No, she couldn’t take any more of it. She would rather die than take any more of it.

At the point of no return, Milady came to her. Her whispers finally reached her as a graceful battle cry to no longer betray her heart, even if it meant shedding everything she had ever known. She would fight for herself, for the first time in her life she would take control. Even if it was a selfish wish, it was her deepest desire. She would no longer deny herself her wish simply because of traditional values and manners that held no meaning to her. She would obtain her wish, no matter the cost or consequences.

She would be the villain if it meant freedom.

She would no longer suppress herself, no longer feel shame. She would grant her own soul amnesty so she could bloom. She would trim the wilted flowers from her soul, the false beliefs and thoughts implanted in her from others. She would follow only the light of her own creation. She could not deny that she had been a doll, a plaything for those more powerful than her. A princess trapped in a ballroom forced to dance and perform. But now, the clock strikes midnight and her true self would be revealed.

No longer a princess, but an empress of her own making.

Her feminity and beauty would no longer be her accessories, but now the weapons hidden beneath her ballgown. Her sex would never be her weakness, but her strength. When she is stripped down to her core, forced to bare her body and soul to those who wish to use her, that is when her true power would be revealed. In when she was assumed the weakest, completely exposed and primed for the taking, she would strike with a blade hidden in the place that no one would fathom. Her beauty and elegance were a mask, the tools for a trap only Venus could perform to such a degree.

She had broken free of her golden birdcage and used the wreckage to form herself into a gilded switchblade. She was of elegance and beauty with danger nestled within, only ever seen as a glimmer before their hearts were hers. She was the lady who would wrap the nobles around her finger and force their hands wherever she might choose. She would never again be forced to bow or submit till her dying breath.

Milady's crystal laugh rang out, welcoming her to her new reign as Haru seized the stolen crown.

**Author's Note:**

> Compared to the other thieves, Haru's awakening is backward. She gains her outfit before her true Persona. I find this very fitting for Haru, as her outfit is a clue to what she holds in her heart.


End file.
